Hidden Truths, Broken Mirrors
by Ekaterinn
Summary: Truths are not always what you would think. And sometimes lies are the only protection a witch can offer. But how long can Anthy pay the price for her lies?


Hidden Truths, Broken Mirrors Konnichwa minna-san! This is my new Shoujo Kakumei Utena story, about Akio, Anthy, and Utena. Please email me or leave a review and tell me what you think. Arigato! 

~Ekaterinn Ciel Duval~ 

** Hidden Truths, Broken Mirrors**   
Himemiya Anthy wore her school uniform as she knocked on the door to the centre of her brother's mansion. She heard measured footsteps and the door being pulled open. "You have your own rooms here now." Akio said. "There is no need to knock." She nodded submissively and stepped into the dark room. As always, the giant telescope overshadowed the stars that it was meant to make clear. But she could see Venus shining. She could always see Venus shining in her brother's room.   
She turned her back to the distant planet, and stared down at the floor. Far off, the midnight bells chimed for Ohtori Academy. Anthy heard her brother shut the door. The room was now clothed in near complete darkness. The silkiness of the shadows were only distorted by the stars in the sky. And Venus. Always Venus. Although Anthy could sense her brother's presence right across from her, she kept her head bowed and her eyes lowered. 

"You are me." Akio stated quietly. He pulled her to his side. "And I am you." A mirror dropped from the sky and landed in front of the two siblings. Neither of them seemed surprised by its appearance. In the mirror, Anthy could see herself and her brother as they were. She blinked and she saw herself as her brother and her brother as herself. She blinked once more and she saw her pink-haired prince, Tenjou Utena. Anthy screamed then, breaking free from the spell. She jerked from her brother's side and whirled to face him. 

"I am me!" She told Akio, her eyes flashing, "You are you!" 

Akio's eyes grew impossibly hard. "You are what I wish you to be!" He growled, grabbing Anthy's wrist and slamming her against the mirror. It shattered into thousands of pieces and each piece made a cut into her skin, covering her in blood as red as the roses. Anthy screamed again. Akio smiled. 

Her school uniform flared as her glasses did. When the light ceased, she wore her red dueling dress. The mirror had vanished and so had her blood. Only her glasses still glowed, and Himemiya Anthy had become the witch again. Akio's mouth curved up at this and he pulled Anthy close to him again, placing her so she blocked the sight of Venus "Yes. This is how it should be." He said soothingly. "You are a fallen angel. Like me. Like Venus." Akio caressed her soft hair with his long hands. "I suppose we have no choice but to revolutionize the world" He moved his hands farther down her body, stopping only to undo the clasps on her dress. "So let me comfort you."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Tenjou Utena laid down on the half-bed she and Anthy shared. Her feet to Anthy's head and Anthy's feet to her head; that's how it went. She frowned. Except that Anthy was late tonight. Utena was just about to go and search for her when Anthy came in and slipped into their bed. Utena breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You're late." she said to Anthy softly. 

"I know" replied Anthy. 

Utena was worried about her. She had been late many times in these past few weeks. "I've said this before, but if you have any troubles, come to me first. We'll take care of each other." She paused. "Promise?" 

Their hands touched. 

And Anthy said the word she had to say. "Promise." 

The was silence for a time and then Anthy spoke again. "Have you ever heard that promises are like mirrors, Utena-sama? That if you break one..." 

"You'll get seven years of bad luck, just like as if you broke a mirror?" Utena asked. "I wouldn't know." 

"Oh...I...well..." Anthy said softly, almost too softly to be heard. 

"Did you say something?" 

"It's nothing." Anthy lied. There was so many things she wanted to tell Utena-sama, especially about how she spent her nights. How he touched her, made her body feel those...those..._things_, while her soul felt empty. If she had a soul. If she wasn't any more than just a doll, as he told her. She bit down on her lip. She would keep quiet, keep telling lies as long as she could, no matter how many years of bad luck it cost her. _But how many broken mirrors must there be before it can end?_

~Fin~ 


End file.
